Islamic Caliphate of Syria
Overview The Anointed Warriors of Allah, or the AWA, is an Islamic Extremist group that primarily operates in the Middle East near Syria and Iraq. Based on Sunni belief, the Insurgency focuses on spreading their twisted practice of Islam to the rest of the Middle East, where they attempt to form and organize their own Islamic State. AWA remains as the largest and strongest radical Islamic Insurgency group in the Middle-East. Holding more than half a million of fighters in their ranks in the Present day. Origins The Soviet-Afghan War (1979-1996) The AWA '''was birthed out the Soviet-Afghan War. Members and experienced combatants of the Mujahideen movement would relocate and spread out across the entire Middle East. Around 1996, members of the Mujahideen would turn to radical Islam, and begin to spread their twisted practices and teachings within countries such as Syria and Iraq. '''The Iraq War (2001-2011) The small Mujahideen group would reform and fight alongside Al-Qaeda in a joint effort during the US invasion of Iraq. There they would fight the US head on, along with any allied PMC groups in the areas surrounding Iraq. The conflict would serve as a way of teaching the group new methods of fighting, developing tactics, along with a fierce stubborn mentality against the US's war efforts in the country. Present (2011-Present) Members of Al-Qaeda would separate and merge with the Mujahideen movement in order to establish what is now known as 'The Anointed Warriors of Allah'. This was likely due to either disagreements with leadership or religious differences within the ranks of Al-Qaeda. A man known as Muhammad 'Abdullah'' Munir Soliman would lead this new zealous army, promising full control of the Middle East. Despite their decades of activity, AWA would finally gain Worldwide attention in 2015. The Middle East is now in terror with this growing threat. Since revealing itself to world, the AWA has recruited more than half a million soldiers to serve in the Insurgency movement, ordering Sunni Muslims to take up arms against non-Sunnis. AWA will stop at nothing to conquer the entire Middle East, in what they consider to be the Prophet's Holy War. The Path of Islam (2015-20??) '- 2015' On April 6th, 2015, an insurgency group known as the 'Anointed Warriors of Allah' revealed themselves to the world. The insurgency established their own Caliphate in Syria, and declared that all followers of Islam rise up and join their army. And also threatened other religions in the Middle-East, claiming that they would be slaughtered and identified as non-believers.' But despite AWA's claims, the radical Islamic group wouldn't receive worldwide attention until American sleeper agents working for the extremist group commenced one of the most gruesome atrocities in the United States; in recent times. Labelled as the "''Washington D.C. Massacre, over 100 civilian casualties were listed after a Subway was bombed twice, this included 200 more civilians being wounded. On two different areas in the subway, a large crowd of bystanders were blown up by a Suicide-bomber, whilst a train carrying 40 passengers blew up from another bomber. After the two explosions had gone off, 4 individuals wielding assault-rifles walked down into the Subway and blocked off the exits; shooting down dozens of civilians who were trying to escape from the carnage. The Sleeper agents would escape after the bloodbath ensued... Ultimately, this led to PMCs all-around the world reacting almost immediately by accusing AWA for the terrorist-attack, and as a result had sent their armed forces into Syria to bring the fight to the extremist group. Factions including Blackforce Corporation, Penumbra Corp., Trinity Corporation would declare War on the Anointed Warriors of Allah. However, after a few months of fighting the Extremists, both factions Penumbra and Trinity would pull out of Syria. Leaving Blackforce to be one of the original PMCs to remain in Syria, alongside Elios Corporation and ODQ. '-' 2016 A New Warfare On April 23, 2016, a year later into the Syrian Conflict, 2 moderately new factions including both the WLA and Kraaivuur Intl. were hit hard by Nerve-Gas ''bombings. Officially indicating that the AWA possesses a '''Weapon of Mass Destruction' (WMD). Because of this, the AWA believes that they have an advantage against the opposing forces within Syria. On May 20, 2016 4 Dirty Bombs were detonated by AWA, in the city of Inkhil. The entire city was blown to pieces, along with insurgents and WLA soldiers; claiming more than 5,000 lives altogether. As a result, this has indicated that AWA possessed Nuclear Weapons. Because of this, AWA has become a much more prominent threat in the Syrian Conflict. The Platine Inferno On June 4, 2016, 14 sleeper agents were smuggled into The Platine Commonwealth and initiated a violent and bloody terrorist attack in their country. Claiming an estimate of 300 civilians and armed forces in the Platine Capitol, Corrientes, the attackers first blew up a subway and then headed straight for the streets where they massacred more than 200 people. Various buildings, shops, and cars had also been bombed claiming more lives in the attack; resulting in Platine armed forces to respond. However, several responding officers would too join the large list of casualties. In the end, more than 300 lives were claimed in total, and 13 out of 14 of the agents were killed. Battle of Ash-Shaddadi - Summer 2016 AWA insurgents fight off a combined force of PMCs in Ash Shaddadi, Syria. Supporting them in defending the city, the Smokkelaars Alliansie helped fortify and fend off as many of the attackers as possible. Many insurgents and smugglers had died off, leaving a small amount of AWA activity in Ash Shaddadi. Currently, small pockets of insurgents continue to fight back until reinforcements finally arrive...the battle is at a current stalemate. The Tchvonian Butcher '- Winter 2016' On December 11, 2016, a group of masked men entered a small Tchvonian village known as Bolshoy Laryak. Slaying and terrorizing anything in their path. The hunters first introduced themselves by casually walking door-to-door, shooting anyone dead who either did and also didn't open their doors. During the shootings, the powerlines were disconnected which prevented anyone from calling local police to the area. The hunters then captured a few dozen other villagers and proceeded to force them to run out into the woods. Giving them a 10 second headstart before the men hunted each and every last captive down, killing them. In total, 28 people were killed during the terrorist attack, leaving only a population of 13 within the small village. As word broke out, AWA would take full responsibility for the massacre; Jokingly calling it the Tchvonian Butcher". The terrorist attack was a show of force from AWA, calling them cowards and demanding that countries such as Tchvonia stay in their place. Death of a Sultan '- 2017''' On January 15, 2017, the second year into the Syrian Conflict; AWA's Sultan/Leader, Abdullah is killed in an airstrike launched by The Tchvonian People's Republic of Tchvonia. The operation was planned to cripple AWA in its war efforts in Syria, and for half of the year it seemed as though this were true. The death of the Sultan has silenced AWA for most of the year, causing the World to ask and wonder "Was AWA was defeated in one simple strike?" Currently the World believes this... The Caliphate System The Founder/Abdullah Himself Short-Bio: Muhammad Munsir Soliman (1959-2016) was the founder and original Sultan of AWA, he is preceded by the New Sultan of AWA; Al-Hasib. He was known as a calm, yet sadistic person; Depending on the circumstances. However, Soliman was widely known for his great speeches, which would truly be the main cause for the mass-radicalization that occurred between 2015 and 2016. This had proven to be an effective way of building the army, as his speeches are still used as propaganda videos for those who wish to be radicalized via internet, and other digital platforms. Soliman had fought during the Soviet-Afghan War, and proved himself to be a determined fighter. As he aged, the more religious he became with his practices and interpretation of Islam. One might call him a revolutionary, others might call him a madman; and for good reasons. Death: Muhammad ''Abdullah' Munsir Soliman had been killed in a lethal Tchvonian air strike on January 15, 2017; Damascus, Syria. He died at the age of 58, and leaves an unlisted amount of children and wives to cope over his death. The death of Abdullah forced AWA to remain quiet on a political and combative level for many months early into 2017... Abdullah's body had miraculously been recovered in the destruction, and was ultimately given a proper funeral and burial at an undisclosed location within the Syrian-Iraqi territories. As a result of the air strike, AWA has attempted to strengthen Damascus' defenses against aerial attacks. Along with the relocation of the New Sultan's head quarters. 'Abdullah' will be known and commemorated by AWA as a strong leader, military strategist, powerful speaker, and religious teacher for the Sunni Culture... A New Sultan TBD... Viziers TBD again ' Guardians AWA's most skilled and experienced fighters are enlisted into this rank, with the sole purpose of defending a person of interest, or specific area. These extremists can be comparable to that of a Special Forces unit in an official military branch. They devote themselves to the practice of Islam, whilst performing difficult and often extremely dangerous operations. They remain covert, and obscured by their coats and robes which symbolizes their rank in the Caliphate. Guardians will not hesitate to follow an order issued by those ranking above them. Even if it means sacrificing their own lives to protect said person/place/or thing. Guardians are considerably stealthy and use it to their advantage. Unsuspecting enemies can quickly dispatched by a Guardian. They can be identified by their varied rugged robes, scarves, and sunglasses. Experts Their name says it all, Experts are essentially more better and more skillful fighters than the typical Jihadist. They're better equipped, properly trained, and are typically more calculating in a firefight than their counterpart. Experts are used as an efficient Support unit, and have a larger scale of equipment to use in combat. From powerful explosives like grenades, RPGs and IEDs, to a variety of guns such as sniper rifles and assault rifles; these militants not only are capable accessing a multitude of weapons but can also take advantage of their environment. Such as staying behind cover when necessary, lurking from Rooftops, and generally remaining competent in combat. When a Jihadist has received enough combat experience, claimed a certain number of kills, or has lasted more than two months in the Caliphate; they will be enlisted as Experts. This rank requires a large amount of training, mainly physically, which creates a bulk of hardened fighters who can change the course of a firefight. Experts are represented as a Support Class, and as Cell Leaders in combat.They will be willing to lead and train regular insurgents, and expect them to become just as battle-hardened much like themselves in the future. Experts can be identified by their varied camouflage jackets and pants, vests, helmets and other equipment. Jihadists Jihadists are your typical low-life insurgents. They're willing to sacrifice themselves in the name of Allah, and for their great Sultan/Leader ~ ''Abdullah'. With that said, Jihadists are considerably the most expendable soldiers in the entire Caliphate. These insurgents are also the newest initiates enlisted into the Militia and therefor are ill-equipped, unskilled, and are generally unprepared. But despite these downsides, their loyalty to the AWA's cause makes them also one of the most determined soldiers as well. And because they make up a large majority of the Caliphate, Jihadists commonly see action. Jihadists are often reckless, blood thirst''y, and in some cases can be considerably deadly in large quantities. This was evident during a large ambush led by militants who charged into the direct line of fire from Blackforce soldiers, leaving only one soldier alive after the ambush. Because of how successful this tactic was, it has become an official method of attack and has adopted the name 'Jihad Charge' or 'Suicide Rush' as a majority of the participants die. Jihadists can be identified by their generic civilian clothes, implying that they were once Syrian and Iraqi civilians prior to joining the militia. Faction Relations The Tchvonian People's Republic of Tchvonia. Status: '''Sworn Enemies---'. AWA dislikes Communists. Plain and simple. However, due to Tbonia's military and equipment size, AWA remains concerned on whether or not Tbonia will declare war on their Islamic State. So far, neither faction has yet to fight one another. Children of God. Status: Despised-'. While CoG possesses an Islamic ideology, their beliefs reflect on Shia belief, whereas the AWA reflects on Sunni belief. AWA will not stand for Shia Islam, and seeks to destroy those who worship/practice that belief. Contact was made during another terrorist attack in Seattle, leading to CoG members being shot and wounded by a Cell agent. Despite this, AWA and CoG have yet to encounter each other in actual combat. Blackforce Corporation. Status: '''Sworn Enemies--'. Both Blackforce and AWA have fought countless times during the initial uprising in Syria. AWA views Blackforce as a force that threatens not only their way of life, but also their attempt at forming an Islamic State within the Middle-East. It's highly unlikely that the two factions would call a truce, or end up supporting each other due to their conflicted views. Elios Corporation. Status: '''Hostile. PMCs such as Elios are despised by AWA. This has led to both groups opening fire on one another, whilst receiving a notable amount of casualties throughout the Conflict in Syria. The Smokkelaar Alliansie. Status: Allies+. Due to their business practice, weaponry, and overall support, AWA and the Smokkelaars appear to be supporting each other through trade, and protection. The two factions have little qualms with each other; but AWA anticipates on continuing the trade with their new found Allies. Kraaivuur International. Status: 'Hostile--'. AWA seeks to remove the threat of Foreign PMCs out of Syria, this includes Kraaivuur Intl., as they hinder the Insurgency's attempt on establishing an Islamic State. This has led to both the WLA and Kraaivuur receiving a striking blow from Nerve-Gas, making them the first two factions to be attacked with Chemical Warfare by AWA. World Liberation Army. Status: 'Hostile---'. The WLA is a lingering threat to AWA, and must be stopped when the moment is right. AWA seeks to remove the threat of Foreign PMCs out of Syria, this includes the WLA, as they hinder the Insurgency's attempt on establishing an Islamic State. This has led to both the WLA and Kraaivuur receiving a striking blow from Nerve-Gas, making them the first two factions to be attacked with Chemical Warfare by AWA. Despite the Nerve-Gas attack, the WLA somehow remained resilient even after the massive blow they took, and continue to fight AWA today. Gallery TBD Category:Factions Category:V4 Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:Anointed Warriors of Allah Category:V6 Factions Category:Inactive Factions